School is good for you!
by Obi-Day
Summary: Uh oh! The normally dull and boring school for Leafeon, this year has a few hot babes coming his way! But... what does that mean for him and his usual life? Hoe will he fair against this challenge? (The characters used in this story, unless stated otherwise, are anthros.)


It was an ordinary day. September the 2nd; a Monday. It was time to go back to school.  
Hi. I'm Leafeon the... well... leafeon. We don't really use names besides our own species' names. So I'm called Leafeon for being a leafeon, I have a buddy named Flareon, and another friend named Glaceon. It's not as confusing when it becomes everyday life.  
So, we were in Highschool; returning to another year of school! Yay...  
I didn't hate school, but I certainly didn't like it; I was often picked on, (not necessarily full-on bullied) got ok grades in class, and did fairly in any P.E.  
My friends I had met last year; so this was my second year in school; last year I made some new friends after having to leave my other ones the year before.  
Flareon and Glaceon were nice; they understood me. None of us were nerds or jocks or really anything. We didn't fit in; we just... were. Nobody paid much attention to us, (besides those that picked on me and glaceon) nor cared much about what we did.  
And on that note, we had already moved away from our parents so... we were all free!  
Free to experience dull and boringness known as school...  
 **[Little did poor Leafeon know, that this would most definitely NOT be an ordinary, dull school year...]**

-September 2nd, 8:16 a.m.-

 **Leafeon's P.O.V.**

*Sigh* I had to do another year. This was my second year of Highschool so after this, I had two more years to go, then I would finally be done with this charade.  
I was tired of school; tired of being picked on, tired of being left out of parties, tired of never getting a girlfriend or boyfriend, tired of doing the work, and just tired altogether.  
I had gotten to school by myself to get registered for all the classes and stuff; my friends weren't here yet.  
I looked around. School was in the same building as last year. No difference; maybe a couple slight changes, but overall, it was the same as I could tell so far.  
However I did see a few new faces; a lucario running through the halls with a zoroark girlfriend by his side, a gardevoir wandering alone-probably looking for her class, and a few others.  
I mainly saw a bunch of couples together; dating and messing around with each other before school began tomorrow.  
*Sigh 2x* I watched as I saw a growlithe and his girlfriend the vulpix walking together. I saw two gallades making out right against a wall, and I saw the guy I used to have a crush on the day I discovered I was bisexual; dating some random pikachu girl.  
I never did like her...  
Anyways, school wasn't pleasant, but wasn't unpleasant either. I never won anything, but I never came in dead last either.  
I wasn't particularly bullied a lot, but wasn't spared either.  
It was like I was the ordinary, middle guy. The nothing; the guy nobody noticed cause he was... just always there.  
I walked through the halls; looking for where we registered. I never knew why it wasn't just at the front doors like it should be; it typically was in a classroom somewhere, or the gym sometimes.  
At least, from before Highschool it was...  
I kept looking around; not knowing who was behind me.  
Before long I did feel their presence as I heard an exhale, and pawsteps behind myself, so I whipped around fast to surprise either Flareon or Glaceon, or both.  
Instead, I was greeted by a sylveon.  
"Leafeon... it's you!"  
I suddenly was embraced by this strange woman; painfully aware of how... large her breasts were pressing against me. They were silky smooth and warm...  
I felt myself turning red fast as the sylveon kept hugging me after more than five seconds.  
She eventually let go. "I can't believe I found you again!"  
I blinked a few times; trying to push away the internal screaming that I was doing from her chest... being... so close...  
"Wh-who are you?" I asked.  
Her smile faltered a little bit, but didn't fade. "I'm Sylveon! Or, right I evolved. Sorry. But, we did 7th grade together! I was the cheerful and happy eevee that kept trying to get you to do the work, and had fun with you all the time. Remember?"  
I did vaguely remember Eevee... she was quite nice, and a bit too social.  
I shook my head. "Wait... you're her?"  
She smiled brightly and her eyes sparkled. "You remembered!" She hugged me again, to which I couldn't help but focus on her curvature... her rosy pink lips and the perfume she must've been wearing, because that smell was too good to be natural...  
I gently pushed her off before my brain imploded. "O-ok... well... how'd you get here? Are you visiting?"  
She shook her head excitedly. "Nope! I'm enrolling here! We're gonna be best buds again! Isn't that great?"  
My eyes widened to the point where they looked like dinner plates. 'Enrolling here'? I was gonna spend time with her... everyday?  
We could be friends, but there's no way it could be like last time. She was too gosh dang hot, and I bet every guy in school would be looking her way.  
Which meant... that I would become a bigger target...


End file.
